A Priceless New Year
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: One shot New Year story to compliment Priceless Love request by ashley-n-john-4-ever.Ted and Jenna are celebrating the new year with their friends.Unexpected Surprise and New Year Kiss awaits.Please Read and Review!Sequel to Priceless Love will come soon!


This is a New Year's one shot to compliment Priceless Love request by ashley-n-john-4-ever.

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and Queenofyourworld for the ideas for this one shot. It is very short.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers in this story. I own only the original characters. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

"Why did you want to have a New Year's Eve party?" Ted DiBiase asked his wife.

"Because I wanted to celebrate that we made it through the past year and we are happy with Gracie." Jenna replied to him as they were getting dressed.

"We have had a weird year." He said walking over to his wife. He placed his arms around her while she was looking in the mirror getting ready. "I am just glad that you and I are married and we have a beautiful daughter."

"Me too." She replied turning to face her husband. "Now, I have a feeling that something great is going to happen at this party."

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know just something great." She said. "Can you put on my necklace?"

"Yes." He said taking the necklace from her. "There you are." He said kissing her neck.

"Okay. You know that we can't do anything like that for at least four more weeks." She said pulling away.

"I know." He said with a pout.

"Did you make sure everything was ready?" She asked ignoring her husband's pout. She couldn't do anything about the doctor's orders to have no sex for at least six weeks after Gracie was born and Gracie was only three weeks old.

"Yes, everything is in place for an awesome New Year's Eve party." He replied.

"Great." She said walking out of their bedroom. "I am glad that your parents agreed to take Gracie for the night."

"Me too." He said walking into the living room. "They agreed that with everyone here drinking it was better to have Gracie there."

"I agree." Jenna said checking over everything. She wanted a great party.

They continued to get things ready for the party. Soon people started to arrive. Trice and Randy came, Cody and his girlfriend, and many of the other WWE superstars and people Jenna worked with. The party was soon in full swing with everyone dances and just having a good time.

"So, everything okay with you?" Trice asked Jenna as they were in the kitchen.

"Yes. Everything is perfect." Jenna replied. "We are very happy and it couldn't be better."

"So, what is going on?" Trice asked her best friend. She knew that was Jenna's "I'm Worried Tone"

"I am just worried that something will go wrong." She replied.

"Nothing is going to go wrong." Trice said hugging her.

"Yeah, I hope so. Now, let's go find our guys and have a great time." She said with a laugh.

The two went into the living room and found Randy and Ted talking with some of the guys. They joined their better half's and enjoyed the time. It would soon be midnight and the midnight toast.

"Okay, it is five minutes to midnight." Jennifer said while the wait staff handed out the champagne for the toast.

"Before it gets midnight, I have something I would like to say." Randy said to them. "Trice, I love you and I was hoping that you would marry me." He got down on one knee with a diamond ring.

"Yes." Trice said excitedly. She hugged him and then kissed him.

Ted grabbed Jenna hand and they headed out to the patio. He wanted to spend the next few minutes alone with her.

"Jenna, I just wanted to say that I love you so much and I am so happy that you are my wife and the mother of my daughter." He said taking her hand. "I can't wait for the rest of our lives."

"I love you so much. I am happy that we are together and a family with Gracie." She said. "This is just what I have always wanted. I love you."

They heard the people inside counting down to midnight and then heard the clock strike midnight.

"Happy New Year." They said at the same time.

They shared a New Year's kiss and knew it was the promise and the beginning of a new life together with their daughter.

Please Review!! Just a short one shot.


End file.
